


The Innocence of Mysterion

by MegzWills



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom!Butters, Dominant!Butters, Face-Fucking, M/M, NSFW, Roleplay, Smut, Starts off non-con, Top!Butters, bottom!Kenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Chaos goes out to find Mysterion to complete his biggest plan, taking away the innocence of Mysterion, and Mysterion ends up taking it like the bitch he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Mysterion

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote these two before but they were pretty fun to do, sorry if it's a lil ooc
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you like it:p   
> Requests are also open!

"You've fallen right into my trap!" Professor Chaos laughed from the darkness of the alleyway.

Mysterion began to gain consciousness. He was lying on his back, looking up into the nights sky; his body ached from that fall, feeling sore all over. Mysterion went to move his hands away from above his head and felt the ropes around him, he looked up to see his wrists tied together around a drain pipe, and looked down to see his ankles also tied together. He sighed and lay back down on his back, looking up to see Professor Chaos now standing over him. 

"What is it this time, Chaos?" Mysterion asked. Professor Chaos had been trying to trap Mysterion ever since he was 10 to prevent him saving the town. They were 17, tired of the same old fights, Mysterion always saving the day and for once Chaos had managed to get Mysterion in a situation that he struggled to get out of. Sure, they were only ropes, but Mysterion still felt sore and dizzy from his fall and worn out for once.   
"I'm managed to capture you! Now you won't be able to save your precious town tonight," Chaos grinned.  
"What from?" Mysterion asked, still in his deep-toned voice.   
"Yourself," Chaos grinned again. "There's always crime going on in this town, crime that you can stop, but there's no way you can find a way to save yourself from this crime."   
"Stop stalling me, tell me what you plan to do, Chaos."   
"I plan to take the innocence away from the towns most beloved superhero," Chaos laughed. Mysterion moved his legs up and gave Chaos a harsh kick in the chest, cutting off his laugh and sending him across the alleyway. 

Professor Chaos coughed, rubbing his chest as he stood up.   
"I probably should of tied your legs down to something," he said in a softer toned voice under his breath. "Oh well, you can't do much harm whilst tied up," Chaos shrugged and walked over to Mysterion who looked up at him from the floor.   
Chaos gave Mysterion a harsh kick in the ribs then sat down on his lap, legs on either side of him. He ripped a strip of cloth off the end of Mysterions cape and tied it around his mouth.   
"Can't have you screaming for help, can we?" Chaos asked as he tied the knot. 

Mysterion couldn't help but wonder what had gotten into Professor Chaos. He was a villain, true, but something like this was not what he'd do to anyone. Something must of really ticked Chaos off to make him do this, something that had been brooding inside of him for a long time. He watched as Chaos lightly rubbed his fingers over Mysterions chest, outlining each rib and moving up over his nipples, circling them and watching as they hardened. Chaos licked his lips and smirked wickedly as Mysterion twitched every time Chaos flicked or pinched his nipple.   
Chaos lent over him and moved his cape out the way with one hand whilst he began kissing Mysterions neck. Chaos's lips were soft and unsure at first, as if he realised what he was doing was wrong, but Mysterion moved his neck subconsciously as if he was inviting Chaos to continue. Chaos's kisses became firmer and slightly passionate; he began to bite and suck at Mysterions neck, leaving marks that would be there for days for everyone to see - everyone would know that Mysterion belonged to Chaos now.

In some ways Mysterion wanted this to stop. He'd rather Professor Chaos approach him about this in a more consensual way, but the idea of Professor Chaos dominating him and succeeding his evil plan kinda turned Mysterion on. Mysterion was definitely the stronger of the two, but the fact that Chaos's plan was working for once made him want to give in and take orders from the villain, even if it was done in pity. Maybe Mysterion could get his revenge on Chaos one day, making them even. 

Mysterion managed to push the gag out of his mouth using his tongue, it rested against his chin.   
"You're done, you've left your mark on me. Chaos, enough," Mysterion said as he pushed his head against Chaos's. Chaos moved his head away and sat upright, his hands pressed against Mysterions chest. He reached forwards and untied the gag, throwing it to the side.  
"No, not this time, Mysterion." Chaos said as he stood up and pulled Mysterion up from his shirt until he was on his knees. "My plan will succeed for once, and there's nothing you can do about it," he said as he began to undo his pants.  
Mysterion tugged on the ropes around his wrists to see if they would come undone, but Professor Chaos had tied them too well. He sat and watched as Chaos pulled his hard cock out, giving it a few pumps with his hand as the other one went to Mysterions mouth and forced it open.   
"Do what I say and this will be over quickly, but disobey me and you'll get a hard kick in the groin," Chaos said as he ran his fingers over Mysterions tongue and out his mouth.   
Professor Chaos pushed his cock into Mysterions mouth, almost hitting the back of his throat. His hands gripped tightly around Mysterions hood as he slowly pushed his cock in and out of his mouth, going deeper each time. Chaos began groaning and panting as his thrusts got quicker, pulling Mysterions head against his crotch as he pushed into his mouth. He could hear Mysterion gagging, almost choking, and was surprised he could take this much.   
Mysterions eyes were half shut in a dazed state, cheeks going red, his jaw hurting. Chaos continued thrusting into his mouth, his smooth cock running over Mysterions tongue and up against the back of his throat. Spit began to run out of the corners of Mysterions mouth and pooled up on the ground beneath him. Being face fucked by Professor Chaos shouldn't turn him on, but he had accepted his hard on by now and continued to somewhat enjoy being dominated by a villain. Chaos let out a soft, long groan as Mysterions tongue pushed harder against the underside of Chaos's cock, his hips still moving in a steady rhythm. 

"Oh gee, I better stop before I cum," Professor Chaos said as he gave his last few thrusts and pulled out of Mysterions mouth. Mysterion gasped for air, his jaw aching. Trails of spit ran from Chaos's cock and Mysterions mouth, some breaking and trailing down Mysterions chin.  
"Get on all fours," Professor Chaos ordered. It took Mysterion a moment, but he turned over onto all fours, his hands awkwardly crossing over as they were still tied up to the drain pipe. "Stay quiet so I won't have to gag you again," Chaos said.   
He knelt in between Mysterions legs and lowered his underwear, followed by his tights. Mysterions bare ass hit the cold air. Chaos reached down and took a knife out of his boot then cut the ropes away from Mysterions ankles before putting the knife away. He took Mysterions cheeks in both of his hands and gave them a firm squeeze, ordering Mysterion to part his legs more, which he did.

Kenny had slept with guys before, almost all the football team, but Mysterion had never been with anyone. Sure he'd chatted girls up after saving them but never went through with anything. He felt slightly awkward, but still aroused as he felt Chaos palm over and massage his ass.   
Chaos spotted the ragged cloth he used as a gag next to him on the floor; he picked it up and reached under Mysterion to tie it firmly around his cock, blushing slightly when he felt how hard and big it was. Mysterion sighed. Chaos then went back to fiddling with his ass, spreading the cheeks apart slightly. He sucked on three of his fingers, wetting them quickly as one hand pushed one of his cheeks apart.   
The first of Chaos's fingers pushed slowly into Mysterions hole. He lightly hissed as it entered, his fists clenching as he told himself to calm down. Chaos pushed the finger back and forth, slowly at first until he felt the hole loosen a little, then picked up speed. Once Mysterion had stopped tensing he pushed another in, stretching him more. He repeated the action, going slowly at first then faster once he felt Mysterions ass loosen around his fingers. He curved the two fingers up slightly and went a little deeper, knowing there was a spot somewhere inside of him he could hit.   
He pushed the last finger in, not bothering to go slowly this time and just continued to pump his hand in and out of Mysterions tight hole. Mysterions hands were flat on the floor, gripping slightly at the dirt. His eyes were tightly shut, lips slightly parted as he softly panted. He let out a deep groan when Chaos hit that spot inside of him, his body jolting slightly. Chaos smirked and hit it once more again before pulling his fingers out his ass, giving it a harsh slap with the same hand. 

"You're taking this far too well," Chaos said as he began slicking up his cock with his spit.   
"Just get it over and done with, Chaos," Mysterion replied, not looking back at him.   
"Pity. I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight, but instead you're taking this like the bitch you are," Chaos grinned.   
"I'm not a bitch," Mysterion spat back at him.   
"You are, yo-you're my bottom bitch now.. Mysterion," Chaos replied, awkwardly.   
Mysterion was about to reply until he felt the tip of Chaos's cock push into his hole. His cock was slightly thicker than his fingers, making his hole sting slightly as Chaos pushed it all in, watching Mysterions ass swallow it up. He let out a long, soft sigh; a feeling of success overtook his body as he knew he'd finally took the innocence of Mysterion.  
Chaos looked down and watched himself slowly thrust in and out of Mysterion, mesmerized by the action. He took his time to toy with Mysterions ass, often pulling his cock all the way out to slam back in, enjoying the way Mysterion shook and groaned as he did so. 

Professor Chaos sped up slightly. He placed both hands onto Mysterions hips and gripped tightly, pulling him back against his cock as he slammed forward into his ass. He placed one leg up so he was kneeling down, giving him a better position to hardly and fastly thrust into Mysterions ass. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled up the alleyway; it was certain that anybody who'd walked past would of seen them fucking in the shadows, seeing Professor Chaos claiming Mysterion as his own.

Mysterion was gripping onto the drain pipe, his head resting against it, painting in time with Chaos's thrusts. His cock was throbbing by now, and the strip of cloth around it was preventing him from getting satisfaction.   
For whatever reason, he was loving this. It would of been better in a less-public place, but having a villain pound into his ass made his cock twitch again. He needed the strip of cloth around his cock undone soon, he needed some friction. 

"You should undo that cloth around my cock, Chaos," Mysterion said through his pants.  
"And why would I do that?" Chaos asked as he began to pound harder, pushing Mysterion down with one hand so his face was against the dirt, leaving his ass in the air.  
"Fuck-" Mysterion cried out as he felt Chaos hit that spot against him.   
"I said, why would I do that?" Chaos asked again, smirking.   
"So I can.. get some fucking satisfaction," Mysterion replied with his eyes tightly shut and lips parted as the spot inside of him was hit again.   
"It looks like you're already getting enough satisfaction, you whore," Chaos replied, his words sending a shiver down Mysterions spine. Mysterion didn't reply, he just let out a groan as that spot continued to getting hit, making Mysterion feel better than ecstasy. 

Professor Chaos slowed down and pulled out, giving Mysterions red ass a harsh slap. He pushed Mysterion over so he was now lying on his back, his arms still tied up to the drain pipe but no longer crossing over. Chaos spread Mysterions legs on either side of him as he got on both knees and quickly slid back into Mysterions ass, wanting to finish off soon before the sun came up.   
He quickly began pounding into Mysterion again, angling himself so he hit that spot inside of Mysterion. He smirked as Mysterion cried out and tensed up, watching in pleasure as Mysterion couldn't orgasm from the simple piece of cloth tied around his cock. 

"You know, you really are a bitch," Chaos said, his voice rough and husk.   
"I'm not a bitch," Mysterion said as he opened his eyes, looking up at Chaos.  
"Just look at yourself, listen to the way you moan. You're a bitch, and you're my bottom bitch," Professor Chaos grinned.   
Mysterion looked down at himself to see what Chaos was seeing. Chaos had both his hands on Mysterions legs, spreading them apart and gripping tightly as he pounded into Mysterions ass, loose and willing to take the villains cock. His own cock was flushed deep red, the tip the darkest as it needed release so bad but was stopped from a small strip of cloth tied at the base.  
Mysterion tiled his head back, shutting his eyes as he signed deeply.   
"See what I mean? You are my bitch," Chaos mischievously laughed.   
Mysterion didn't want to accept the fact, shutting his eyes tighter and trying to distract himself.   
"Say it, and i'll unto the cloth," Chaos said, looking down at him. Mysterions eyes opened, looking up at Chaos.   
"You mean it?" He asked.   
"Every word. I'll undo the cloth if you tell me you're my bitch."   
Mysterion sighed, not wanting to say it, but his need for release was too great at this point. He hadn't even precummed, that's how tight the cloth was. He could feel the blood flowing through his cock, it was insane.   
"Fine.. fuck. Alright, I'm your bitch," Mysterion sighed.   
"Say it again," Chaos grinned.   
"I'm your bitch. I'm Professor Chaos's bitch," he said.   
"Good boy," Chaos smiled. He undid the tie around Mysterions cock, throwing it to the side. A pool of precum flowed out and down onto Mysterions stomach as he let out a long and deep sigh. 

Professor Chaos picked up his speed again, wrapping Mysterions legs around his waist and holding onto his hips as he began to finish off. He moved about, trying to find that spot inside of Mysterion.  
"Augh, fuck!" Mysterion cried out. There it is.   
Chaos kept in that position, fucking deeply into him as he hit his prostate with every thrust. Mysterion was groaning with every thrust Chaos did, who panted heavily and watched his bitch with dazed eyes.   
Chaos lent forwards and began kissing Mysterions neck. He lent his neck to the side to give him more room, welcoming his kisses. Chaos kissed up his neck, leaving bigger kisses over his hickeys and moving up to nip softly at his earlobe.   
"If only you could see how fucking good you look right now," Chaos whispered. "I didn't think taking Mysterions innocence would be so fun."   
"You're still a villain though.. you're still evil," Mysterion said through his pants.   
"I know, but I've won this fight, and you'll have to go on knowing you're your worst enemy's bitch," Chaos smirked against his neck and gave it another kiss before leaning back upright and picking up speed. 

He gripped tightly onto Mysterions hips as he gave his last few thrusts, cumming as he heard Mysterion whisper 'I'm your bitch,' in his deep, husk voice.   
Chaos heavily sighed as he slammed his cock deeply in Mysterions ass, pushing right up against his prostate, making him curse and breath deeply. Chaos gave Mysterions cock some attention by giving it a few pumps, just enough to push him over the edge. Mysterion came, letting out heavy breaths, his world fading black.


	2. Twitter Pictures

Kenny went to school the next day, not remembering how he got home last night. He probably died from orgasming too hard, if that was possible, or Butters carried him home and tucked him into bed after changing his clothes.   
His head hurt more than usual, just like his ass did, but he tried to focus on more important things. His hood was down for once, though he didn't realise everyone could see the hickeys on his neck. 

He was going through his locker before school when Cartman approached him, leaning against the other lockers.   
"What'd you do last night, Keeenny?" Cartman asked.   
"Stayed at home, watched TV, the usual," Kenny shrugged as he put books into his bag.  
"Does the usual also include getting fucked by Butters?" Cartman sneered. Kennys eyes darted up from his locker. "Ha! I knew it was you two. Just look at those hickeys on your neck!" Cartman pointed to them, dotted all over Kennys neck.   
"How do you know about that, fatass?" Kenny asked, getting defensive and swatting away Cartmans hand.   
"It's all over twitter, pictures as well," Cartman said as he opened up twitter and showed the tweet to Kenny.   
Cartman had retweeted it, the post read 'Caught these two role players taking thing way too far in public lol' posted by some kid Kenny didn't even know. Far too many retweets and favourites. There were two pictures, one of Chaos doing Mysterion doggy style, and the other of Chaos doing Mysterion in missionary, kissing his neck.   
"And you retweeted that?" Kenny snapped, his voice sounding slightly deeper like Mysterions.   
"Yeah, it's funny. There was even a video of Butters face fucking you, and you were taking it like a total bitch," Cartman laughed. Kenny slammed his locker shut and gave Cartman a well-deserved hard kick in the balls before storming off. 

He walked down the halls, looking for Butters. Kenny was furious. He could overhear people talking quietly about him, their eyes watching him. He caught Butters at the end of the hallway coming out from a classroom.   
"Butters!" Kenny snapped as he began to pick up speed.   
"Wahhh!" Butters cried out, noticing how furious Kenny looked, and began to run. Kenny quickly ran after him, people moving out the way, watching and commenting on the two 'lovebirds' running after each other.   
Butters ran into the boys bathroom, trying to find somewhere to hide. He was too late, as Kenny came in behind him and harshly pushed him up against the wall.   
"Why the fuck are there pictures of us all over twitter? Why?!" Kenny almost shouted, holding Butters by the scruff of his shirt.   
"I-I don't know.. I saw them this morning, Eric showed me. I-I don't even know who posted them," Butters replied, not making eye contact, almost tearing up. "I looked on their account, the person who posted them. Their account was only made last night," Butters said.   
"What are you trying to say?" Kenny asked, his tone slightly softer.   
"Well maybe someone took 'em, made a fake account and posted them."  
"The whole schools seen them, who do we know that would post pic- Eric."   
"Eric?" Butters questioned.   
"That fucker showed us both the pictures, he also retweeted it. He's got like every fucking kid on twitter. He made the fucking fake account," Kenny said as he let go of Butters and punched the wall besides him. "That motherfucker!"   
"Now Ken, you should-you should calm down, it's not that bad.. I guess," Butters shrugged.   
"You're just used to taking shit from him. Come on, we should go beat him up."  
"I-I can't do that," Butters replied.   
"Yes you can. Let Professor Chaos out, he's evil, right?" Kenny said as he gave Butters a soft kiss on the lips. "Now come on, lets go kick his ass."   
"Yeah okay Ken, but-but that was our first kiss, you know what-what you just did," Butters said as he twiddled his fingers together.  
"Oh.. we can redo it later. Cartman needs to get beaten up first."


End file.
